


窥视

by GeiTang



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 柯王子和柯TJ，ntr文





	1. Chapter 1

杰克把柯蒂斯带回本杰明家的时候，托马斯正坐在楼梯的角落规划自己的庄园，他和杰克都是喜欢派对的人，但是杰克作为哥哥明显比他更沉稳，父亲去世之后，杰克接管本杰明家的产业，每天忙的不见人影。

托马斯撇撇嘴，他需要一个可以开派对的庄园，他可不想待在这无趣的宅子里发霉。杰克回来了，托马斯抱着自己的设计图一蹦一跳的下楼。

“嘿！杰克，我需要一个......！”

托马斯看见了那个男人，英俊刚毅的面孔没有被胡子掩盖，反而更显男人味，高大的身材和宽阔的胸肌看的托马斯心脏直跳。杰克带着一如既往的冷淡面容看着他。

“这是柯蒂斯，新来的仆人。”

“这是......”

杰克没有看柯蒂斯，托马斯已经热情的伸出手。

“嗨！我是托马斯，杰克的弟弟。”

“托马斯少爷好。”

柯蒂斯拘谨的弯腰行礼，托马斯讪讪的收回手，不过依旧在打量眼前的男人，或者说是他迷人的身体，托马斯脸红了。

“你刚刚说需要什么？”

“不，没什么......” 

现在离开家？不，这里现在多了些吸引他的东西，他当然不会走了。托马斯向柯蒂斯眨眨眼，回自己的房间去了。

杰克看着近期的走访安排，疲惫的揉了揉眉心，父亲死后，杰克为了在家族站住脚跟，天天跟那些想私吞财产的老家伙虚与委蛇，到底是没有太多经验，他整个人都有些疲惫了。

“柯蒂斯，给我倒一杯红酒。

“杰克少爷，大卫医生说您不能在吃药后饮酒。”

杰克转过头来，看着一脸认真的柯蒂斯，眼里闪过一丝诧异，为什么他感觉到了一丝压迫和不容拒绝呢？杰克甩甩头，瞪着柯蒂斯。

“红酒，快一点。”

“大卫医生说......”

杰克突然站起来把高脚杯摔在了柯蒂斯的脚边，溅出无数碎片，柯蒂斯没有惶恐的去收拾残渣，他看着暴怒的杰克，也没有低头的意思。杰克慢慢冷静下来，坐回椅子上，重重地揉着眉心。

“过来，帮我按按。”杰克哑着嗓子喊柯蒂斯。后者眼神沉了沉，缓缓地走过去。

书房的房门紧闭，外面的仆人都被遣散了，没有人想象的到书房中是什么样的场景。

新来的仆人坐着属于家主的椅子上，而杰克则分开腿坐在他身上，柯蒂斯亲吻着杰克的脖子，双手揉搓着双乳，偶尔手指划过挺立的乳粒还会引来杰克的阵阵喘息。杰克不停的与柯蒂斯接吻，柯蒂斯吮吸着杰克的小舌头，手已经不安分的伸进了杰克的衣服。

“嗯...柯特......”

柯蒂斯不给杰克说话的机会，含住了他的小嘴，手从小腹往下，在杰克的臀上揉搓起来，手指在臀瓣处，不时的轻捏，甚至按压着后穴那里。杰克只能紧紧的搂着柯蒂斯的脖子，接受他温柔而沉重的侵犯。臀上的手忽的一紧，杰克皱眉想叫出声来,结果一张口，柯蒂斯的舌头却像蛇一样钻进 了他的小嘴，然后滑滑的含住的舌头吮吸起来。柯蒂斯一手搂着杰克的腰一手捏着臀瓣，食指竟然有一小节按进了后穴。杰克的身体越来越热，好像脱力般不知所措，只能呜呜的哼着，身下越来越热，后穴也越来越痒，酥麻的想要叫。

杰克的脑子昏昏沉沉，好像要晕过去了，柯蒂斯终于将他的嘴放开，杰克像离岸的鱼一样，大口大口的呼吸着空气，却听到柯蒂斯低沉的声音。

“你今天要接受惩罚，杰克，你摔杯子了。”

“柯特...我....我是觉得头痛很难受.....柯特，你别.....”

话没说完，柯蒂斯把杰克抱起来放在书房是沙发上,如同冷冰般的目光仿佛要将杰克撕碎吞食一样， “我帮你长长记性。”

杰克的眼睛被蒙住了，只有柯蒂斯的影子淡淡的透过来。“柯特....我害怕，你不要打我。”

“乖，我怎么忍心打你呢。”性感的声音擦着耳垂传入耳中，带着一股异样的情欲，让人沉迷。

“我只是让杰克少爷好好的记住我而已。”话一说完，杰克就被翻过身来。双手被压在头顶上方，只能感受着柯蒂斯给予的一切。伴着让人脸红心跳的低缓呼吸，耳朵被含到了他的口中狠舔轻咬，然后是脖子，后背......后穴那里一动， 柯蒂斯的手指已经插进去

“啊！柯特....”

“嘘，宝贝，你不会希望有其他人看到你在我身下的骚样子，对吗？”

杰克咬着自己的红唇，尽量不发出声音。

“呵......小骚货，手指刚刚放进去，淫水就流出来了。”柯蒂斯的声音不断传来，让杰克羞愧到了极点。

第二根手指倏的插入了后穴。“啊...好疼......”

“不管怎么插都是这么紧，想夹断我的手指吗？小骚货.....”

“嗯哈，柯特....”杰克难受的扭动着，妄图伸手抓住他插入后穴的手指。“不听话是吗？”

杰克眼睛含着泪水，不敢说话。呲啦一声撕布声音从耳边传来，杰克的衬衫被撕坏了，然后他的双手就被布条死死的绑住。

“不要啊......”意识到柯蒂斯真的生气了以及身体内涌起的情潮终于让杰克哭了出来。“啪”的一声，臀部一痛，柯蒂斯一巴掌打在了杰克的屁股上。

“错了吗杰克？”柯蒂斯略带急促的声音传来，“还敢不敢，嗯？”

“啊......”他的大手划过裸露的后背,然后第三根手指狠狠的插入了花径。

“疼....嗯啊...柯特，我疼。”

“乖宝贝，等一会就好了。”柯蒂斯唇齿轻柔的在杰克的背上啃舔，手指却狠狠的抽插， 两种不一样的感觉奇异的混合在一起， 让杰克不自觉的哼哼起来,后穴渐渐变得酥麻一

“啊.... .啊....... . .那里好痒”“哪里痒?”“你手指插的那里”“是吗?”后穴中忽然一空，柯蒂斯把手指全抽出来了，换成自己的阴茎狠狠的插进去。

“啊！柯特！柯特，轻一点，好痛..."杰克压抑不住的尖叫起来，抽泣着用破碎的声音求饶，谁知柯蒂斯完全不为所动，他强行扭过杰克的头狠狠吸住小嘴，身下的大家伙仿佛要贯穿杰克了一样，深深的进入他的身体,杰克浑身燥热空虚,渴望着被又硬又大的东西狠狠填满，但是穴口的疼痛又狠狠的牵扯着肉体的知觉，杰克不停的调整自己的呼吸，浑身不住的颤栗。

“这么浪....小穴咬的这么紧，想夹死我吗？”柯蒂斯一手掐住杰克的左乳尖，一只手扶住他的翘臀，狠狠的贯穿了下去。“啊！”又那是一种撕裂的痛感，仿佛连身体都被贯穿了，杰克尖叫着哭出来，手死死的掐进了沙发垫。

“乖宝贝.....弄疼你了吧，你的小穴太紧了。”柯蒂斯从后面温柔的擦着杰克的泪水，与此同时，另一只手来到杰克的阴茎上轻轻的撸动，燥热的欲火随着他的手慢慢堆积起来。

“柯特...想要...”

“乖宝贝，你要什么？”柯蒂斯的唇舌在杰克耳后缠绕，手指也撩拨不停阴茎的前端。

“我不知道..你动一动，求...啊！”又一次的贯穿让杰克几欲失声，就是这种填满，疼痛却直击灵魂的感受，“唔......柯特！”

“小骚货，想被我操死是不是？”

“啊....是....操我吧...插死我吧，小穴好饿好饿，想要....”

那是一种极致的感受啊，那么疼那么快乐，什么都顾不得了，“啊——”杰克疯狂的尖叫着，“操我，柯特，狠狠的操我..唔啊啊....要到...”终于，一阵疯狂的抽动之后，杰克眼前一黑，晕了过去。

柯蒂斯把杰克翻过身，擦拭他身上的欢爱痕亦，把自己的衣服搭在他身上，温柔的吻了吻杰克的哭肿的眼睛，准备离开，但是他一转身，从没有拉上窗帘的窗户外，另一间房的窗户那儿投来的视线，与他对视了。

是托马斯。


	2. Chapter 2

托马斯在自己的房间烦躁的走来走去，脑子里面柯蒂斯的身影挥散不去，托马斯很确定自己爱上了柯蒂斯，是一见钟情。想到喜欢的人，托马斯嘴角溢出一丝微笑，但是很快就被苦涩代替了。要是让杰克知道他爱上了新来的仆人，杰克一定会暴跳如雷的指责他是个长不大的小男孩。 

托马斯灌下一口酒，心中的烦闷越来越大，他踱步走到窗边，想让冷空气吹醒自己。 

嗯？杰克的书房？ 

托马斯的房间比杰克的书房高一层，他从侧面可以清晰的看到书房中的光景。平时杰克应该坐在书桌前忙他的工作才对，托马斯又侧了侧身体，看到了沙发上的杰克......和柯蒂斯。 

托马斯瞪大了眼睛，不可置信的捂着嘴，他看到什么，平时冷峻无言的杰克在柯蒂斯身下，表情是那样的荡漾与享受，柯蒂斯......托马斯看到柯蒂斯完美的没有一丝赘肉的身材，看到他凑到杰克的耳边舔舐，托马斯觉得自己硬了。 

为什么，为什么杰克可以，可以拥有柯蒂斯。托马斯把手伸进了内裤，撸动自己的阴茎，慢慢的手指不经意的滑到了后穴的领域，托马斯浑身一颤，眼泪就流出来了，看着柯蒂斯与杰克做爱的场景，柯蒂斯的手指一定满身老茧，抚摸过他细腻白皙的皮肤，柯蒂斯把手指伸插进杰克后穴的时候是什么感觉......嫉妒在心里蔓延。 

“我绝对不会比哥哥差，柯蒂斯。” 

当柯蒂斯转身与托马斯对视时，托马斯红着眼睛看着柯蒂斯，然后拉上窗帘。 

从那天“尴尬”的对视之后，托马斯就没有再出现在柯蒂斯面前，那个像小鹿一样热情的男孩，比起杰克的冷艳，这个小家伙像一个小太阳，总是在他面前蹦跶，活泼的不得了。 

干完一天的活，柯蒂斯进了盥洗室冲凉。托马斯突然出现在盥洗室外面，少年只穿了薄薄的衬衣和内裤，他咬了咬嘴唇，推门进去。 

柯蒂斯突然被人从后面抱住了，托马斯环着他的腰，小手滑过柯蒂斯硬邦邦的腹肌，极尽挑逗。 

“我喜欢你，柯蒂斯。” 

“我看到你和杰克做爱了，为什么我不可以？” 

“柯特......唔！” 

托马斯被柯蒂斯猛地按在墙上，堵住他的小嘴，将舌头伸入男孩的嘴里搅动，托马斯觉得柯蒂斯要把他嘴里的空气全部吸走了，他开始缺氧，柯蒂斯终于放开了他，托马斯不住的喘息，眼神迷离的看着眼前的男人。 

“小骚货，你知道你喊我的名字的时候有多么勾人吗，嗯？”耳边传来柯蒂斯的声音，带着充斥情欲的呼吸声，“你的声音那么绵那么软，好像这嫩滑的身体一样，天生勾引男人的。” 

托马斯眼睛一亮，确定柯蒂斯跟他有同样的心思，他主动凑上去搂住柯蒂斯的脖子与他接吻，小手已经从腹肌处一路往下，握住了柯蒂斯的阴茎，有一下没一下的刮蹭前端的马眼。 

柯蒂斯闷哼一声，“妖精......”托马斯听着他的喘息，弯唇一笑，蹲在地上，手抓著昂扬粗大的阴茎，勉力上下的搓动，舌尖轻舔着前端，尽量将粗大的头含进了半个，用双唇和牙齿刺激着他的敏感点。 

“继续，好好舔。” 

托马斯如他所愿的含他的阴茎轻添慢咬，有些酸麻的手来到阴茎下方，托住两个肉囊前后挤弄。柯蒂斯按住托马斯的棕色脑袋一下一下的往里面顶，托马斯的呼吸有些急促了，他连忙用双手抓住狂顶的阴茎玩弄，想要借此缓解一下他的动作，柯蒂斯不打算放过他，一下一下凶猛的顶着，托马斯觉得自己的嘴已经麻木了。 

终于，柯蒂斯发出一声低吼，腥咸的液体随之充满了托马斯的口腔，托马斯乖乖的吞了下去，然后诱惑的舔舔唇，抬眼看着柯蒂斯。 

柯蒂斯猛地把他拉起来，搂着他的腰抵在墙上，托马斯的腿缠在柯蒂斯的腰上，看着他吮吸自己的乳尖，嘴里发出阵阵呻吟。 

“你做了润滑？” 

“嗯......是的......柯特，我要...你...” 

“乖孩子。” 

柯蒂斯猛地压下托马斯的腰，粗大的阴茎就直直的插进了微张的后穴。 

“啊！不......唔！” 

柯蒂斯及时堵住了男孩的嘴，把他的尖叫声都吞掉，他没有动，给托马斯一个适应的时间，等怀里男孩的抽泣声小了下来，身体也不安分的扭动了，柯蒂斯才慢慢的开始抽插。 

“小声点宝贝，你想让你哥哥听到吗？”听到柯蒂斯的话后，托马斯尽力咬着自己的嘴唇，但是还是控制不住低吟出声。 

“甜心，感受到了吗？我多想操你。”柯蒂斯低沈的声音回荡在托马斯的耳边，手猛的拉住右腿扛在肩膀上，向托马斯的身体上方推去。 

“不……嗯……”柯蒂斯的动作让下面敞得更大，阴茎也插得更深，托马斯挣扎著想要逃跑，却被他紧紧的压在墙上。 

“唔……小坏蛋……又在夹我。”刚才挣扎的动作让整个身子都绷紧了，柯蒂斯轻哼了一声，开始扶着托马斯的腰肢猛烈的来回撞击。刚开始还想著要挣扎，可是两三下以后就托马斯就完全投降了，整个身子绵软的就如同用醋泡过一样，每一寸皮肤都沉浸在酥麻的快感中，无法自拔。 

“舒不舒服？”柯蒂斯咬著托马斯的耳垂，在耳边低声问。 

“嗯……快点……快点……”托马斯胡乱的摇着头，想快点结束这样的场面。 

“小坏蛋，想要更快吗？给你！”话音刚落，柯蒂斯竟然将托马斯的左腿也抬起来，这样一来双腿统统被抬到了肩膀，被插得红肿的后穴毫无遮挡的对着男人，柯蒂斯的粗大直直的插入到身体最深处，此刻的托马斯连叫也叫不出来。 

每一次柯蒂斯死命的插入，两个人身体的连接处就会发出“啪啪”的撞击声，而那一刻托马斯的脑子就会变成一片空白，整个人如同窒息一样，等柯蒂斯退出来才猛的一颤，恢复了一点点神智。男人的动作越来越快，空白的时间久越来越长，整个身体都被他撞得又酥又软。那样猛烈的占有大力的推挤其实是痛苦的，可是每次刹那的痛苦之后，身体就像是被置于炽热的水中一样，又难过又舒畅。 

托马斯死命的抓住柯蒂斯的脖子，而男人身下的动作却被原来更猛更快，托马斯几乎要被撞散架了，柯蒂斯放下男孩的腿圈在了腰上，低声说道，“圈紧我。” 

托马斯刚刚反应过来以后，又是一阵如同暴风雨般的猛烈撞击，托马斯现在大脑一片混乱，感到体内的粗大的阴茎猛地一滞，男孩死死的抱住男人的身体，猛烈的喷射出来，他们一起高潮了。 

托马斯几乎控制不住要尖叫出来，声音却都被柯蒂斯含在了嘴里。柯蒂斯射了很久，托马斯的身体在整个过程中不停的抽搐、痉挛般的扭动，凌乱的鼻息和柯蒂斯的交织在一起。柯蒂斯等男孩平静以后才放开他的唇，口中的蜜液随即顺着嘴角流出来。 

第二天，托马斯在自己的房间醒来的。他扶着自己酸痛不已的腰走到窗户旁边，看着杰克的书房，他知道，下次那里还会出现柯蒂斯和杰克做爱的身影。男孩回头看着自己的床，脖子上裸露的红印提醒着他昨晚经历了怎样狂野的性爱。 

柯蒂斯也会出现在这里不是吗？男孩甜甜的笑了起来。


End file.
